Royal Justice
by UmiKals Az
Summary: Bandar Pulau Rintis sekarang dipenuhi dengan kes-kes kriminal yang berbahaya.. Hanya tiga detektif-detektif hebat ini sahajalah yang dapat menyelesaikan kes ini dengan cepat dan selamat. Tapi, bagaimana degan ketua segala kriminal? Adakah mereka dapat memberkasnya? Warn: Author still newbie... watch out for typos...


"Hah...hah..." Taufan berlari sekuat hati di tepi jalan raya yang besar pada hari yang hampir malam itu. Habis tenaganya digunakan untuk berlari. Dijalan raya itu tidak banyak kereta melintas. Ada kereta pun, hanya dua tiga buah.

'Kemana aku nak lari ni?' Taufan terhenti di simpang dua. Iris shappirenya yang berbinar menoleh kedua-dua simpang itu sambil berfikir. Peluh yang terjatuh bertitikkan dari rambut habis membasahi bajunya. Letak topinya sudah tidak menentu. Belum lagi Taufan membuat sebarang keputusan...

"Oii! Jangan lari kau!" Suara yang amat sama seperti Taufan kedengaran tidak jauh di belakangnya. Taufan toleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang sama muka dengannya, hanya saja berbeza warna pakaian dan mata. Seorang lagi pemuda berbadan sasa berlari mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tangkap dia!"

"Baik!"

"Hah?!" Taufan terkejut mendengarkannya. Dia lari lagi, kali ini dia memasuki simpang sebelah kanan dan pecut lari seperti angin. Dua orang lelaki tadi mengejarnya lagi. Bermulalah lagi kejar-mengejar antara Taufan dengan dua orang yang mengejarnya itu.

'Aduh...' Taufan berasa lelah. Simpang yang dimasukinya itu seolah-olah tiada jalan keluar. Kedua kakinya mulai lenguh disebabkan terlalu banyak berlari pada hari itu.

Memang hari itu, hari yang paling buruk baginya. Dah lah ketahuan oleh orang dibelakangnya itu, dikejar, dan yang paling malang sekali...

BRUK!

"Ack!" Taufan tertendang batu yang sederhana besarnya, menyebabkan dia terjatuh lalu terguling-guling hingga ke hujung jalan. Parah malah, kakinya terseliuh akibat tertendang batu tadi.

"Aduh... Kaki aku!" Taufan memegang kaki kirinya yang terseliuh. Baru nak bangun, Taufan terjatuh kembali. Tenaga di tubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi dan Taufan sudah tidak larat lagi untuk berlari. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang yang mengejarnya itu sampai. Seorang daripada mereka mendekati Taufan.

"Taufan, berikan kitaorang benda itu." Ucap orang yang bermata emas itu dengan tenang, tetapi tegas. Taufan terdiam. Diremasnya jaketnya yang terzip penuh itu.

"Berikan Taufan, dan kau boleh bebas." Kata orang itu lagi. Tapi, Taufan memang degil. Taufan berdiri dengan lemah di depan orang itu. Keduanya menatap sesama sendiri.

"Tak akan... Gempa!" Taufan menumbuk orang itu-yang dipanggil dengan nama Gempa oleh Taufan- sehingga lelaki bermata emas itu terjatuh menimpa bumi. Taufan terus berlari sekuat hatinya, walaupun sesekali terjatuh kerana kakinya yang terseliuh tadi.

"Gempa! Dia dah larikan diri!" Lelaki kedua dengan iris ruby itu menggeram sambil mengangkat Gempa bangun. Gempa hanya menahan lelaki iris merah itu.

"Tak apa, Kaizo. Biarkan dia pergi. Hari ni hari dia, lain hari... kita punya." Kaizo hanya menatap Gempa yang mengelap darah dimulutnya, lalu memandang kelibat Taufan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari mereka. Gempa mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat, sehingga menampakkan urat-urat ditangannya itu.

"Kau boleh bersembunyi, tapi kau tak boleh lari dari aku, Taufan. Ada juga keluarga kau yang sengsara nanti! Hahahahah!"

.

.

.

.

ROYAL JUSTICE

.

Author: Umikals Az

.

Genre: Crime, Friendship, mystery.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Selamat datang ke bangunan San Jose. Bangunan klasik yang dibangunkan pada tahun 1847, semasa kedatangan orang-orang dari British ke Malaysia. Dan sampai sekarang bangunan klasik itu masih berdiri teguh di tengah-tengah bandar Pulau Rintis. Bangunan ini digunakan untuk pejabat sebuah agen yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis, bernama Royal Justice.

Royal Justice.

Ditubuhkan pada tahun 1974, oleh seorang polis detektif Amerika yang datang ke Malaysia pada tahun 60-an untuk detektif-detektif yang handal. Mempunyai simbol yang sangat unik. Simbol yang memperlihatkan seekor serigala dibawah bulan penuh yang terang, melambangkan kemegahan, ketegasan, kepantasan dan kecekapan seorang detektif dalam menyelesaikan kes-kes dan membanteras jenayah dengan secara strategik. Bulan penuh yang terang pula melambangkan, dimana sahaja kegelapan para penjenayah, akan disinari juga oleh detektif. Dibawah serigala itu, terdapat sedulung kertas yang terbuka, menampakkan tulisan yang tertulis dengan cara Italic. Juga terletak beberapa padi yang panjang di bawah kertas itu, sebagai lambang kesejahteraan.

' _Every dark will be shine, every evil pack will be demolished.'_

Diatas bulan penuh juga terpamer dua huruf didalam satu lencana emas, RJ, yang bermaksud 'Royal Justice'. Para detektif yang bekerja di Royal Justice sangatlah cekap membuat pekerjaan mereka. Mereka itu adalah kembar tiga. Tidak diketahui ibu dan ayah, kerana dari kecil diasuh oleh pegawai detektif. Perkenalkan ketiga-tiga detektif kita...

Detektif Taufan B.-

Seorang detektif yang sangat cekap dan tegas dalam melaksanakan tugas. Kembar pertama dan yang paling tinggi diantara kembar-kembarnya. Menjawat jawatan sebagai ketua kumpulan. Dialah yang menjumpai kumpulannya,The Lone Wolves. Pintar akan semua keadaan, menyebabkan para penjahat tidak dapat membodohinya. Master dalam bidang Mathematik, menembak, taekwondo, penyamaran dan IT. Periang dan ramah diluar pejabat, TETAPI! Sangat serius dan tegas dalam kerja yang diberikan. Membuatkan orang bawahannya merasa takut. Detektif rank pertama.

Detektif Ice B.-

Detektif paling lemah lembut di dalam grup The Lone Wolves. Tak pernah bersikap kasar dengan kembar-kembarnya, walaupun kedua kembarnya sangat suka membulinya. Kembar kedua dan hanya bertinggian sederhana. Menjawat jawatan sebagai penolong ketua kumpulan. Master bidang Physics, Biology, Chemistry, silat dan selok belok hutan dan laut. Akan tetapi... sangat mudah tertidur, walaupun dalam masa bekerja, menyebabkan Taufan mesti membekalkan beberapa buah teko berisi kopi didalamnya. Detektif rank kedua.

Detektif Blaze B.-

Detektif paling ganas dan garang di Lone Wolves. Juga yang paling muda dan yang paling rendah diantara 3 kembar itu. Opposite of Ice personality, Blaze seorang yang selalu bersikap kasar, tetapi boleh juga nakal seperti Taufan. Master of code and symbols, dan wushu. Tidak ada memegang apa-apa jawatan, hanya menjadi Little Boy untuk Detektif rank pertama dan kedua. Hanya satu sahaja masalah dengannya. Masalahnya ialah Blaze selalu keluar menyiasat tanpa kebenaran daripada ketuanya. Ini membuatkan Taufan susah hati. Detektif rank ketiga.

Ketiga-tiga detektif ini mempunyai prestasi yang tertinggi dikalangan detektif-detektif yang lain. Kalau menyelesaikan kes-kes jenayah, tak kira berat atau ringan, mereka dapat menyelesaikan semua itu. Mereka berani, pintar, kacak, tampan dan bergaya.

Inilah The Lone Wolf.

Welcome...

000000000000

Matahari pada masa ini menimbulkan dirinya di antara bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit di bandar Pulau Rintis, menyinarkan setiap bangunan yang terletak di bandar itu. Termasuk bangunan pencakar langit yang paling tinggi. Bangunan itu kelihatan moden berbanding dengan bangunan-bangunan yang lain. Ianya dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda yang paling muda diantara usahawan yang lain. Syarikatnya adalah yang paling masyur dengan sebuah agensi yang menemukan setiap pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan mafia dan gangster. Semua penduduk disana takut akan perkara itu.

Seorang pemuda muda yang tampan sedang duduk di kerusi pejabatnya. Mata emasnya tengah meneliti setiap akbar-akbar yang berselerak di atas mejanya. Baju tanpa lengan kini nampak kotor dan berdebu. Nampaknya pemuda itu baru habis melakukan senaman badan yang agak berat di dalam pejabatnya itu. Rambut pendeknya sudah kusut-kasat. Belum lagi peluh membasahi rambutnya itu. Sebuah tatu serigala garang melolong dibawah bulan sabit dengan lingkaran sejenis tribal berwarna hitam-keemasan berukir halus separuh lengan kiri pemuda itu dari atas bahu hingga ke siku. Pemuda itu bersandar di kerusinya itu sambil menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Detektif-detektif tu selalu mengganggu kerjaku. Hish! Macam mana ni?!" Rambut yang kusut semakin kusut, meja yang tidak bersalah dihadapannya itu dihempaskan begitu saja. Topi hitam-keemasannya dibaling ke meja kopi disebelah kirinya. Di meja kopi itu juga, banyak berselerak akbar-akbar dari kelepasan hari.

"Kaizo!" Pemuda itu menjerit sekuat hati sehingga suaranya memenuhi seluruh biliknya itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berbadan gagah masuk melalui pintu utama bilik itu. Sama seperti pemuda tadi, pemuda yang dipanggil Kaizo ini juga bertatu, hanya saja tatunya berada di lehernya. Kaizo tadi mengangkat keningnya apabila dipanggil oleh pemuda yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya. Mata rubynya terlihat bersinar "Ada apa yang kau panggil aku ni, Gempa? Dan nampaknya senamanmu lebih teruk dariku."

Gempa hanya kembali menghela nafas kasar. Akbar yang berada ditangannya dibaling begitu sahaja ke arah Kaizo. Nasib baik Kaizo menerimanya dengan sigap lalu membacanya.

"Huh! Detektif itu berjaya menangkap beberapa anak buah kita!" Gempa hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri. Gempa berjalan mendekati Kaizo yang sibuk membaca akbar itu. Sebuah seringai serigala terukir dibibirnya.

"Yelah. Mereka lagi pintar. Tapi, ini belum berakhir. Mereka nanti akan sengsara sepenuhnya."

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Mana budak tu? Aku nak jumpa dia sekejap. Aku nak sampaikan berita baik kearahnya."

"Oh, mari. Dia baik-baik saja. Lagipun, dia baru je diam selepas aku kerjakan dia kelmarin." Kaizo mendahulukan Gempa ke tingkat bawah tanah sambil tersenyum jahat. "Memang patut dia dikerjakan." Mendengar perkataan itu, senyuman Gempa terus menghilang.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke lif. Kaizo menekan butang 'B', menandakan merek akan menuju ke tingkat bawah tanah bangunan tinggi itu. Apabila sampai sahaja mereka ke _basement,_ Gempa terus berjalan ke pintu besi yang berukuran besar lalu membukanya. Didalam ruang yang berpintu besi itu, terlihat seorang budak lelaki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam-merah yang sudah lusuh, tergantung lemah dengan kaki di gari dengan rantai besi yang menyambung ke lantai dan tangan diikat di siling ruang itu. Muka budak itu dipenuhi dengan luka yang sudah kering, sama juga dengan seluruh badannya. Gempa hanya tersenyum pilu.

"Hai Halilintar, rindu aku?" Budak itu-Halilintar-menangkatkan kepalanya lemah. Matanya sebelah kiri terlihat lebam. Dibibirnya ada sedikit darah yang sudah kering. Gempa memegang dagu Halilintar dengan perlahan sambil memeriksa sedikit luka dimuka Halilintar. Halilintar sedikit memberontak, tetapi disebabkan dirinya sudah lemah, Halilintar hanya membiarkan Gempa memeriksanya.

"Shh... jangan takut. Aku hanya mencek lukamu. Jangan gerak." Ucap Gempa sambil mengambil tuala kecil didalam sakunya lalu mengelap bekas luka di muka budak itu. Halilintar meringis kesakitan apabila Gempa menekan luka dibibirnya. Kaizo terlihat bingung dengan perkelakuan bosnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bersihkan lukanya?"

"Shh... kau ni Kaizo..." Kaizo mendengus kasar.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku..." Gempa hanya tersenyum lalu membuka tali yang mengikat tangan Halilintar. Halilintar terus terjatuh lemas di kaki Gempa. Gempa cuba mengangkatnya.

"Baik, akan ku lepaskan kau tapi dengan satu syarat." Halilintar menatap Gempa dalam-dalam. Kaizo pula semakin rimas. "A-apa?"

"Kau bagitau abang kau, si Taufan tu, yang aku nak dia dan teamnya itu berhenti mengejarku, faham?" Halilintar hanya terpaku mendengar ucapan dingin dari Gempa. Iris rubynya bertemu dengan iris emas Gempa. Gempa mengambil topi hitam-kemerahan yang bergeletak di lantai tidak jauh darinya dan meletakkannya ke kepala Halilintar dengan kemas ke hadapan.

"Faham tak, Hali?" Halilintar mau tak mau mengangguk.

"Halilintar f-faham, a-abang..."

 **TBC**

 **Hai, I'm back again with the new story. Sebenarnya, cerita ni terilham dari mimpi mengejut author, mungkin dah tiga kali mimpi perkara yang sama, jadi faham-fahamlah eh...**

 **Oh, author nak tambah lagi. Bagi yang menunggu cerita 'Welcome Home You' tu, author harap semuanya bersabarlah eh... sebab author sibuk dengan hal sekolah, sehingga tak dapat menulis ff author sendiri. Membalas review sudah tak sempat, apalagi menulis chap seterusnya. Apa boleh buat, tahun ni dah tahun terakhir author sekolah, jadi agak sibuk sikit. Lagipun author sekarang tengah demam.**

 **Okeylah, author nak keluar ni... jadi harap korang membaca dengan ikhlas, dan dapat mereview hasil cerita author ini.**

 **Peace is Out!**

 **P/s: RnR please...**

 **PP/S: Doakan author sihat ye...**


End file.
